overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord II Episode 11
"Jaldabaoth" (ヤルダバオト Yarudabaoto) is the eleventh episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It was broadcasted on March 20, 2018. Summary Demiurge gathers the Pleiades, Mare, and Shalltear. Sebas, not part of the majority of the plan following the rescue of Tuare, leaves the room for them to discuss their mission for destroying Eight Fingers. Demiurge has Entoma display a holographic image of an individual that is off-limits to all in the squadron especially Shalltear, due to her bloodlust and habit of playing with her prey. Concluding his plan, Demiurge receives contact from a Shadow Demon that an eighth base has been located, and sends Mare with Entoma to go there. Fearing that Ainz might grow weary of the Floor Guardians should they fail him again, Demiurge finalizes the operation and vows that failure is not an option. In the Royal Encampment, Climb applies a stealth coating to his Mythril Armor so as to move in the night. He gathers with other Squad Captains to hear Blue Rose reviewing the overall plan for the raid on Eight Fingers. Gagaran greets Climb and Brain, who says Gagaran wanted to make sure Climb was safe with him. Brain and Gagaran joke about, and she leaves a positive impression on Brain. Arriving at one of the designated hideouts, Lockmeier deactivates his invisibility to give a report: five members of Six Arms are inside, and a girl is held captive in a cell. Due to Six Arms being present, the group believes they should fall back, but stop as they see Sebas arriving. Both parties explain their situations and adjust the plan: Sebas will directly handle Six Arms and focusing the security to the front door, while Climb, Brain, and Lockmeier covertly infiltrate the stronghold. As Sebas enters the front gate, he is welcomed by four, not five, of the remaining Six Arms. Surrounded by Eight Fingers subordinates with their rich patrons viewing tonight's entertainment overhead. Sebas asks if Zero is up there, and when they affirm it, Sebas points for Solution to scout the balcony. Six Arms, misinterpreting this gesture, state it will do him no good as they will make him suffer, whereas Sebas counters that if they attack him at all once they may survive at least ten seconds. As they introduce themselves, Sebas is immediately angered by Davernoch's title of "Undead King" as he is an inferior undead, and instantly blows his head off; following with decapitating Edström, and punching Peshurian's head clean off, and finally killing the frightened Malmvist. Causing a fright amidst the Eight Fingers subordinates, Solution relays to Sebas that Zero is not among the partons on the balcony, and Sebas gives himself another ten seconds to slaughter the henchmen. All the while: Brain, Climb and Lockmeier infiltrate the stronghold with no issues and reach the cell holding Tuare. Elsewhere, Hilma wakes up from sleeping and finds her manor encased in shrubbery. Behind her stands Mare, who asks if she is the most important person in the manor. Hilma affirms this, trying to affectionately get answers from Mare; but as Mare is relieved to having found her, Hilma is frightened due to Entoma in a corner eating the twitching arm of one of her dead servants. Mare shatters her leg and drags her away by the hair, leaving Entoma to empty the manor of valuables. As Entoma snacks on the severed arm, Gagaran arrives behind her, asking what she's eating; shocked at the sight, Gagaran readies to fight. While Entoma offers a parley, Gagaran cannot do so as an adventurer. When Gagran shatters the ground, loose debris scuffs Entoma's attire; enraged at the disrespect of something granted to her by the Supreme Beings, Entoma fights seriously. She summons Blade Bug and nearly kills Gagaran, but Tia arrives to save her. As the Blue Rose duo fight Entoma, they have difficulty with her array of insect-themed magics. Entoma replaces Blade Bug with Whip Millipede and overpowers them until Evileye arrives. Evileye offends Entoma for her appearance and says she's weaker than Evileye, causing the insectoid maid to go into a frenzied attack. Evileye frees Gagaran to heal Tia's wounds, as she battles Entoma. When Entoma unleashes a swarm, Evileye seeing her magic similar to that of a Demon God uses Vermin Bane and poisons Entoma. Entoma's face falls off, and her lip bug dies, causing her original voice to assert; causing Gagaran to taunt her, sending Entoma with her true form into a blood lust. Gagaran knocks Entoma away, but the clash between her armor and the amid uniform causes her concern. The trio then uses an onslaught of their strongest attacks and spells to wear Entoma down. With the maid out of stamina and no more bugs in her arsenal, Tia moves in for the kill. But, Jaldabaoth appears to save Entoma and has her flown away by a carrier bug. Evileye, warns her comrades to flee with the utmost haste, but Jaldabaoth attacks and withstands each of Evileye's magic. Using his Hellfire Wall, he hits Tia and Gagaran killing them unintentionally, even offering condolences to Evileye. He used the spell based on the standard of Evileye's power but is surprised by the difference in their weakness. Enraged, Evileye attacks but is unable to do any point of damage on the demon. Deciding to fight him, Evileye is stopped when Momon arrives, landing in between her and Jaldabaoth, and asks which one of them is his foe. Major Events * Sebas sets out to rescue Tuare from Six Arms. * Demiurge begins Operation Gehenna. * Sebas kills four members of Six Arms. * Mare captures Hilma Cygnaeus. * Entoma battles Gagaran, Evileye, and Tia and was defeated. * Demiurge, disguised as Jaldabaoth, saves Entoma and battles Evileye after killing Gagaran and Tia. * Momon's arrival interrupts the battle between Jaldabaoth and Evileye. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Demiurge * Mare Bello Fiore * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Sebas Tian * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * CZ2I28 Delta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Climb * Brain Unglaus * Gazef Stronoff * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Tia * Tina * Gagaran * Evileye * Malmvist * Edström * Peshurian * Davernoch * Hilma Cygnaeus * Ainz Ooal Gown New Characters * Boris Axelson * Göran Dixgard * Franzén * Lockmeier * Lundqvist Abilities Used Known Abilities Martial Arts Skills/Tier Spells * Invisibility * Hard Armor Bug * Blade Bug * Spider Talisman * Shadow Clone * Bullet Bug * Immovable Adamantine Shield * Thousand Lash Bug * Bursting Flame Column * Lightning Bird Talisman * Lightning Bird Swarm Talisman * Dark Crossing * Explosive Talisman * Sharp Cutting Talisman * Piercing Wind Talisman * Crystal Lance * Reverse Gravity * Vermin Bane * Immobility Binding Paralysis * Crystal Wall * Acid Splash * Dimensional Lock * Shard Buck Shot * Hellfire Wall * Aspect of the Devil: Stout Demon's Gigantic Arms * Translocation Damage * Crystal Dagger * Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claw Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize New Locations * Hilma's Mansion Anime Notes * None of the Evil Lords were present during Demiurge's planning of Operation Gehenna. * Demiurge didn't discuss what he would do if he was the one to kidnap Tuare nor did he threaten Sebas with death if he tried to save the humans in Eight Fingers. * Lockmeier introducing himself to Climb and Brain Unglaus after the strategy meeting about Eight Fingers. * Instead of Climb and his allies, Sebas heard the title "Undead King" from Davernoch himself. * Sebas didn't say anything about him being given his name by the strongest warrior nor that he serves a Supreme Being to the four members of Six Arms. * Sebas killed Peshurian without blocking his attack nor did he consider him to be insulting his creator, Touch Me and didn't take off his gloves before he killed Malmvist who merely panicked instead of going half mad from fear. * Davernoch, Edström, Peshurian, and Malmvist were all killed in less than ten seconds in the anime whereas they lasted 20 seconds in the light novel. * Hilma didn't try to seduce Mare or use her Viper’s Tattoo on him. * Entoma didn't offer to let Evileye go before their battle began as Evileye insulted her. Gallery pl:Odcinek 11 (sezon 2) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes